The present invention relates to a recording system adapted to be operated together with a singalong disc player for playing a disc on which instrumental accompaniments of songs are recorded.
There has been a demand to record one's voice as he sings at the accompaniment reproduced by the singalong disc player. In a conventional recording system, the vocal and instrumental signals are mixed and recorded on a magnetic tape loaded on a cassette tape recorder. The recording system is manually operated to start the recording at a timing each time a song is sung. However, the manual operation is troublesome, and often ends in failure.